Control
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman is a dom and attracted to Leo Kruger. one-shot. slash.


FCW 2011

Leo Kruger gazed across the ring at his opponent. Roman Leakee. It wasn't his real name of course. It was trying to accentuate his Samoan heritage. He ran his eyes over the man, head to toe and back again. He was one fine looking specimen.

As they locked up, Leo found it increasingly hard to concentrate. The man he was battling was not only gorgeous, but talented too. When he finally won the match, Roman was none too pleased, snatching away the FCW title. Had Leo not pinned him unwittingly, Roman would have won the match and the title.

Backstage, Leo watched the match replay. He ignored himself and concentrated on Roman Leakee. He watched the play of rippling muscles, droplets of sweat rolling down. He watched as Roman's thick thighs wrapped around his head. How he would have loved to be in that position but under different circumstances.

Leo leaned forward and ran his fingers down the screen, over Roman's face. His beautiful exotic face. He sighed heavily as he felt himself harden. Well that settled that then.

Roman Leakee smirked as he climbed into his car. He'd just had a hell of a match with the FCW champion Leo Kruger. He enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he would. It was a step closer to the WWE. He couldn't wait but in the meantime, FCW was a great place. Made a lot of friends, people who didn't judge him based on his family.

As he pulled out of the lot, Roman's mind drifted to Leo again. He wanted Leo. Badly. He had wrestled Leo a year before at a live event and had gotten a taste of man's tempting aura.

Roman had long ago realized he was attracted to men. Even though he had a girlfriend and a daughter, he couldn't and wouldn't suppress his desires. He saw what that did to people. As taboo as it might be in pro wrestling, he would not box it away.

And when he first laid eyes on Leo Kruger, he knew that he could not suppress it anymore than he could stop wrestling. The man was a walking enigma. He'd tried a few times to engage the man in conversation or go out for a few drinks but he didn't take the bait.

He wouldn't be taking no for an answer this time.

This time, he had a plan.

Leo was restless. He laid in the stark hotel bed for an hour before getting up again. He could not turn his mind off. He couldn't get Roman out of his head. Yes, the man usually was on his mind. He thought of him every now and then, but tonight, he could not get the Samoan man out of his head.

Leo leaned against the window sill, peering out into the darkness. He loved Florida. Always so warm. Yes, Johannesburg was warm but didn't have what Florida had. Roman. His interest in the man was quickly becoming an obsession. Every waking thought seemed to fluctuate towards him. He wanted him so badly.

With a sigh, Leo headed back to bed, but this time, look his tablet. As he got comfortable, he started the device up and quickly went to youtube, searching for what videos he could of Roman. He knew Roman was a football player once but he doubted he'd find any of that online.

Leo found Roman's match from the previous week, when the Samoan faced Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose to determine who would go after the FCW title. He watched the play of muscles, the way he moved, and more than once, his eyes strayed to his ass. Oh what he wouldn't give to feel that delectable flesh beneath his hands. He groaned as he felt his cock harden.

With a sigh, he flicked the blanket aside, pushed down his boxers and wrapped his hand around himself. With his other hand, he grabbed the lube he had on the nightstand. Letting go of himself briefly, he squeezed a dollop of gel out onto his hands, rubbing them together, then wrapping his hand back around his erection. He leisurely stroked himself while fondling his balls with his other hand.

Leo threw his head back as Roman's face came into his mind. Those beautiful eyes, those lips, those oh so sensual lips… Leo's hand moved faster over himself as he trailed the other down to his hole. He was hesitant to go this route. He'd never bottomed. He didn't intend to but that didn't mean it didn't feel good.

His breath hitching, Leo pushed a finger into his hole, the strokes to his cock increasing. He was close, so close. Then the thought of Roman's hand on his throat, slightly choking him, came unbidden into his mind, making him erupt over his hand and stomach, Roman's name on his lips.

He plucked a few tissues from the nightstand, cleaning himself up. Then he grabbed a few more for his hands, tossed it all into the garbage before turning over, pulling the blanket up over himself, quickly falling to sleep.

Damn, that was hot, Roman thought. Leo didn't know it, but he wasn't alone. Roman had been in the room for a while. It wasn't easy to hid his big 6'3" frame but he had managed it. He knew the sight of Leo Kruger nude and in the throws of passion would be hot but goddamn. He was gorgeous.

Roman waited another 20 minutes, just watching Leo sleep before moving. He prepared by removing his jacket, his boots, shirt, briefs and his jeans until he was naked.

Retrieving the bag he had brought from under the bed, Roman watched Leo as he removed a few items. As quickly as he could, he gently turned Leo onto his back and cuffed each of Leo's hands to the bedposts, the chain giving little leeway. He smirked, feeling himself harden as he pulled the blankets away and stripped Leo of his boxers. He really was beautiful.

Roman pumped his cock briefly before carefully climbing on the bed, leaning down to rest between Leo's legs. He just watched him. The way his eyes seemed to move under his eyelids, the steady rise and fall of his sculpted chest, his hair spread out and framing his face.

Licking his lips, he leaned down and started lapping gently at Leo's nipple, the small bud puckering under the attention, his other hand playing with the other nipple. He kissed it and bit it until he felt Leo stir beneath him.

Leo was having the most delicious dream about Roman. Just as it started to get good, he felt a tugging on his chest. He went to move his arms to wipe at his chest but couldn't.

"What the hell…?" he said, confusion rampant.

A second later, the light came on and he was greeted by the sight of Roman above him.

"I must be dreaming," he muttered, laying his head back.

"Not quite, big man," Roman replied before leaning back down to bit at Leo's nipple.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?"

Roman's head popped up. "I thought that would be obviously," he said, with a smirk on his face, "I'm seducing you."

Leo's head came back up. His blue eyes bored into Roman's. "And what makes you think I'm into men?"

Roman's smirk became positively sinful. "I watched you earlier. When you were watching my match on your tablet. And then you jacked off, calling my name when you came."

Leo blushed but held Roman's gaze. "Proves nothing," Leo managed to say.

"No? Then why haven't you kicked me out yet?"

Leo looked up at his wrists. "Kinda hard to do when I'm fucking handcuffed."

Roman shimmied up a bit, to look down at him. "Yes it does." Without warning, he clamped his lips on Leo's, taking his breath with a hard kiss. Roman's hands went to Leo's head to control his movements but he pulled back a moment later when Leo bit his lip.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

Leo just glared at him. Receiving no response, Roman left a hard slap across Leo's face before his hand wrapped around the other man's throat. The smug look in Leo's eyes disappeared as he felt his air cut off.

"Think you can fucking bite me and get away with that? Fucking bitch."

Roman reached to one side without looking and lifted up a gold cockring. Leo's eyes widened and he began to struggle.

"No, don't put that on me! Please!" he rasped.

Roman's hand left Leo's throat before he reached down to slide the ring onto Leo's straining erection.

"Thought you said you weren't into men," Roman said. "This cock betrays you."

Leo again blushed. "It's always been a slut."

Roman chuckled lowly. "Just admit it. You want this. It turns you on."

Leo remained silent.

"Defiant to the end, huh? Well, I can work with that, seeing how you're a bit of a pain-slut too."

Leo's eyes widened as Roman settled back down between the bound man's legs, going right back to his nipples. Leo pulled at the chains of the cuffs, pissed that his dominance was being challenged. He was always the top in his relations. He had never bottomed, not since he realized his attraction to men. He wasn't about to now.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Kruger yelled, incensed.

Roman ignored him, continuing with his ministrations. He trailed down Leo's body, over his quivering stomach to his rock-hard cock. With a smirk, Roman licked over the head, lapping up the precum. Leo let out a strangled groan, his body unwillingly responding.

"Roman, please, not like this. Wouldn't it be better for me to be a willing participant?"

Roman let go of his treat. "Look, Kruger, I know you're a dom. I heard Kassius Ohno say so. But as it turns out, I am also a dom. I tried to put my attraction to you out of my head but the more I tried to forget you, the more turned on I was by the idea of topping another dom."

Panic filled Leo's eyes. "Oh no, I am not letting you fuck me. I've never bottomed."

Roman seemed unconcerned as he crawled back up Leo's body. "I said the same thing once."

Kruger groaned as Roman started to thrust against him gently. Leo was drowning in sensation. He didn't bottom but what Roman was doing felt so damn good. Maybe he should at least try being a sub. He might like it. Mind made up, he didn't protest this time as Roman took his mouth in a dominating kiss. Leo shuddered as Roman plundered his mouth, his tongue plunging in to meet his.

Roman's hands came up to hold Leo's head stationary, his mouth becoming more insistent. Slowly, Roman's hand trailed down to Leo's throat, tightening it as their kiss grew even more intense.

Reigns' trailed his mouth back down Leo's body, nipping and sucking, leaving angry red splotches all over him. Leo didn't care. For once, he was the one being taken care of. He cried out as Roman swallowed his cock again, taking him deep. Kruger looked down to see Roman's mouth at the base of his cock, even the cockring having disappeared from view.

Leo thrust up into Roman's mouth, not caring if Reigns ending up gagging. He wanted this after all. He felt Roman grab onto his hips, keeping them on the bed as the Samoan sucked his cock like it was the last one he'd ever suck.

"Oh god, Roman! I wanna cum!"

He felt Roman chuckle around his cock, making him whimper. Finally Roman pulled off him, sitting back on his heels.

"You will cum when I say you can cum."

Leo panted harshly, pulling on the cuffs.

"But for now," he continued, moving up beside Leo, "I want you to suck me."

He offered Leo his throbbing erection. After a moment, Leo opened his mouth and Roman pushed his dick between his lips. Without warning, he started to thrust, making Leo gag before he adjusted to the other man's pace.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Suck that dick baby."

Leo felt Roman's cock at the back of his throat, and to his shock, was actually enjoying the feel of it. Maybe the guy was actually onto something with being a sub.

Roman pulled away, stepping off the bed. He turned to the bag he left on the chair, allowing Leo to admire his firm taut ass. Oh the things he could do to that ass. His attention abruptly shifted when he felt Roman kneel on the end of the bed. Leo shivered at the look in Roman's eyes. It was filled with desire, lust and promise. Leo felt himself relax as he realized that Roman would not hurt him, that he would take care of him.

Reigns lifted Leo's legs up until he could see Kruger's pucker. He leaned down and dragged his tongue along Leo's crack. His tongue wiggled in to the hole, softly probing it before plunging in hard.

"Oh fuck!" Leo cried out, his head thrashing. "Oh god, please, Roman, finish me! I can't take much more!"

Roman grinned. He knew the feeling. He pulled back to kneel on the floor, taking a condom he had ready and rolling it on. Then he took the lubricant Leo had used earlier, pouring a dollop out, coating his fingers.

"Okay, well, you're gonna have to relax."

Leo nodded quickly, then drew in a sharp breath as he felt the first of the Samoan's fingers breach his entrance. Roman moved his digit slowly, then pushed it in and out before adding a second finger. Leo moved his hips, bucking up at anything before Roman laid a hand on his hip, pushing him back down.

"Easy baby. We got all night."

Leo looked into Roman's eyes. He could easily fall in love with this man. He let out another harsh cry as he felt another of Roman's fingers slip into him.

"Now, please, baby. Fuck me!"

Satisfied, Roman pulled his fingers out, knelt between Leo's legs, lined himself up and started to slowly push into him.

"Oh JESUS!"

Roman didn't let up. He continued slowly but insistently pushing in.

"Oh fuck, hurts! So good."

Leo was panting, the sensations nearly drowning him. He looked at Roman, that sexy Samoan, his sexy Samoan.

Once Roman was completely in, he leaned forward, his hands on either side of Leo's head. As he started to thrust, Leo wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist. Encouraged, Reigns sped up and soon he was pounding into Kruger. He wrapped a hand around Leo's throat as his pounding increased.

"Oh fuck yes!" Leo managed to cry out. "Fuck me! Yes!"

Endless minutes passed as Roman fucked Leo. He laid many a kiss on Leo's lips, his neck, his hand never moving from his throat. He wasn't going to last much longer. Reigns leaned back, his hips continuing to pound Leo, who was on the verge of passing out. Roman felt his balls start to pull up, the tingle on the back of his spine letting him know his orgasm was rapidly approaching. He reached down and deftly removed Kruger's cockring.

"Cum for me, Leo," he demanded.

Leo cried out one last time before he shot his load, covering his and Roman's bellies. He wailed his release, his body twitching almost violently. Moments later, Roman roared his release, his hips shuddering into Leo. He continued to move his hips, drawing out every spasm until finally he collapsed on top of Leo.

Leo must have passed out because the next thing he knew, he was tucked into bed, the covers pulled up, his arms free… and Roman curled up behind him. He turned his head to see Reigns looking at him intently. After a moment, Roman leaned down and took Leo's mouth in a gentle kiss.

"Sleep, love," Roman said softly. "We can talk later."

"We don't need to," Leo replied. "I'm yours."


End file.
